


Day of the Marinuela

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: OK KO: Season 3 [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cute, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's Dia de los Muertos in Lakewood Plaza Turbo but a death goddess takes K.O. which saddens Carol and upsets Mr. Gar. It's up to Marinuela and her friends to save K.O.





	1. Chapter 1

Enid, Raul and Phelia lit the candles.

K.O. puts a marigold on Marinuela's mother's grave.

Mr. Gar puts his mask on Marinuela's father's grave.

Rad said "Marinuela it's your turn"

Marinuela began to pray as she closed her eyes.

Marinuela said "Mami Papi thank you for helping me survive this macabre misadventure"

Enid, K.O., Raul, Phelia, Rad, Carol and Mr. Gar said "Aww"

Suddenly the candles went out.

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

A curvy and attractive woman appears behind them.

She has long black hair, purple eyes and tan skin. She wears skull earrings, a black dress with red skulls and black heels.

Marinuela said "Watch your back it's La Macabra queen of the land of the Macabre"

La Macabra said "I just heard that you're having a Dia de los Muertos festival without me"

Enid said "No way! We didn't invite a death goddess like you!"

La Macabra said "Hmm you're right but....at least I'll take him too!"

La Macabra pulled K.O.

K.O. screamed

Carol and Mr. Gar said "K.O.!"

Enid and Rad was about to save K.O. but La Macabra snapped her fingers.

They found out that K.O. just disappeared

Tears filled Carol's eyes

Mr. Gar said "Keep it together keep it together keep it together!"

But an idea popped into Marinuela's head

Marinuela said "Hey Bruja Oscura we'll play a game with you if I win I'll keep K.O."

La Macabra said "But if I win I will take K.O. to Professor Vemonous!"

La Macabra laughed

Marinuela shakes La Macabra's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinuela, Phelia, Raul, Rad and Enid walked to a statue of El Dulce.

Enid said "Okay does everyone sacrifice"

Marinuela raised her hand

"Your parents give it to you when you were a baby"

Marinuela nodded

Enid lits a purple fire.

Marinuela puts her bracelet in a fire.

Suddenly the fire turned pink

A man came out of it.

He has salmon pink hair, pink eyes and light pink skin. He wears a magenta suit and a hat with cotton candy flowers and peppermints.

Rad and Raul's jaws dropped.

Marinuela said "Hi El Dulce guess what"

Marinuela tell El Dulce what La Macabra did.

"She did what"

Marinuela said "Yes she kidnap K.O."


End file.
